northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 33: Unlock! The Mysterious Upgrade Equipment
Oracle 33: Unlock! The Mysterious Upgrade Equipment (アンロック！謎のアップグレードの装置 Anrokku! Nazo no appugurēdo no sōchi) is the thirty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira, Irie and Rigor finally reached Erika's secret hideout. Unfortunately, they didn't found Erika there, but they found the mysterious Armor Keys called Armored Upgrade Keys inside the glass shelf. Plot Anaira felt dismayed after her defeat against Chariot Fighter Negative. Irie, on the other hand, asked her if she want to continue their mission. Anaira replied her that they will continue their mission since they were in Mochida St. Meanwhile, Triskaide and Archos came and transformed themselves into their armor form to face the Armored Fighters in a battle. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro, Ryoma and Iori were in doubt about the appearance of the Chariot Soldiers throughout Hirakawa City. Chihiro told them that Kazumi and Miyuki were had a contact in the City Government of Hirakawa, especially the mayor of Hirakawa City, in order to stop the massive invasion of the Chariot Soldiers. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Negative reported to Emperor Ryuuen that he already defeated Anaira, and also Irie. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen sent the Chariot Soldiers to the human world to surveillance Anaira and Irie. Meanwhile; Anaira, Irie and Rigor headed on to a secret passage to Erika's hideout. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters struggling to face Triskaide and Archos in a battle. As part of their struggling in their battle, the Chariot Soldiers came. Alejandra and her Armored Force Fighters told Hiroyo and other Armored Fighters to be the ones who face the Chariot Soldiers. And Hiroyo agreed. After they passed on the secret passage, Anaira, Irie and Rigor finally reached Erika's secret hideout. There they started to search her inside the hideout. While she searching for Erika in her research lab, Anaira saw a glass shelf beside the laboratory cabinet. She went there until she discovered that there were a set of four Armor Keys called the Armored Upgrade Keys inside the glass shelf. In order to open the shelf, Anaira saw a note attached to the door of refrigerator. She took it and she found out that this was the passcode to open the glass shelf, since it needs a passcode to open it. Meanwhile, Irie and Rigor asked where Erika was, but they found nothing. Anaira typed the correct passcode for the glass shelf, and she successfully opened it. She took the Armor Upgraded Keys and put them in a suitcase. Few moments later, Anaira came out of the research lab. Irie asked her if she saw Erika. Anaira replied nothing, and she showed a suitcase containing four Armor Upgraded Keys. Rigor thought that Erika was not in her hideout, so they went outside of the secret hideout to search her somewhere else. Meanwhile, the Armored Force Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Force Strike. On the other hand, the Armored Meister and Armored Energy Fighters were struggling to defeat Triskaide and Archos. After they passing again the secret passage, Anaira, Irie and Rigor finally went outside. But in a surprise, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were standing nearby, waiting for Emperor Ryuuen's protocol. Unexpectedly, one of the Chariot Soldiers reported to Emperor Ryuuen that Anaira and Irie appeared again. Because of that, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to attack them immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira saw a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching, so she ordered Irie to transform themselves into Armored Fighter 01 and Chariot Fighter Flash immediately, and they faced them in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Fighter Negative (voice): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 13, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 33: Another Cold Case, The Zenith episode 28 and Never Surrender episode 11. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes